


ROTG Moon Spirit angst

by Rose5689love



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Good gods yall, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Pitch is an ass lol, Suicide, There’s weapons btw, anyway characters may be ooc, eventually, i don’t care, sorta - Freeform, sympathetic pitch, the guardians have no friends huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose5689love/pseuds/Rose5689love
Summary: Bianca lived one life, and then it was over. Or was it?
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Original Character(s), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Original Female Character(s), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s), Nicholas St. North & Original Female Character(s), Sanderson Mansnoozie & Original Character(s), Toothiana & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It’s been awhile. If you don’t know my tumblr, I got engaged! Also, enjoy this! First time for ROTG... we’ll see how it goes lol

When Bianca first woke up, all she knew was a throbbing pain in her temple. That was what woke her up, really. Vague memories danced through her head- the first time she’d seen Pitch Black, and was terrified. She’d been 5.  
Then, when she was 9, the curiosity on his face when she stayed up to meet him and whisper-yell at him. Then, when she’d finally calmed down, he laughed at her, grabbed her face, and she’d slept fitfully. The occurrence had seemed like a dream, but she saw the black sand on the ground, and knew it was real.  
When she was 12, she’d stayed up again, crying at the names girls called her- for girls, especially middle school girls, were mean creatures. He watched her a moment, then left. The names doubled, but they watched her closely.  
Finally, when she was 13, she’d begged him to stop her from taking her own life, staying up long enough and holding a gun to her own head. He didn’t listen, and she pulled the trigger.  
She opened her eyes, and found herself someplace very dark, a staircase in front of her, but she was too tired to do anything. So she slept.  
She awoke again, hearing his voice, but was still too tired to respond. She slept.  
When she awoke a third time, she was somewhere… comfortable? A bed. She opened her eyes a little, and saw a lamp, his silhouette, and a table. She closed her eyes again and slept.  
She awoke again, and stayed awake. As her eyes opened, the head-splitting ache had dulled to a gentle throb, and there was a bowl of soup on the table beside her. There was no sign of Pitch nearby, but she’d seen him enough to know that obvious wasn’t his style. She looked around quickly, then stopped.  
On her right wrist was a bracelet, made with black beads, a couple of moon beads, and a crow bead as the main decoration. There were 22 beads total, and she stared at it until-  
“See something pretty, girly?”  
She screamed, flailing backwards until she almost fell off the bed. But as soon as she was too close to the edge, he appeared behind her and caught her, smirking slightly. “Oops, too much.” He chuckled, then handed her the soup. “Eat. You may not be alive anymore, but this will still fuel you.” She looks up at him, shrugs, and eats, still eyeing the bracelet on her wrist. He notices her line of sight, and it… glows, a black, ominous color.  
“Do you like it? I’ve been waiting for you to do something stupid and get yourself killed. I made it all myself.” She looks up at him, surprised, and finishes her soup relatively quickly, nodding. “It’s very beautiful… how are you making it glow?”  
He doesn’t answer, but the bracelet glows brighter as he procures a black dress for her to wear. “You should change. Blood-soaked is not a good look for you. Rather horrid, really. Does nothing for the teenage complexion.” She looked down at herself, and was surprised. The shirt she’d been wearing, once a vibrant purple and blue polka dots, was now a garish dark red, fading into more purple tones as the dried blood had stopped flowing from her head. She nodded, and took the clothes from him. He nodded, then left the room. She smiled, and her eyes flashed yellow, then white. This would truly be interesting.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca faces off against the Guardians while under Pitch’s control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will have no posting schedule. It’s as I write. Have this second chapter

Bianca waited patiently for Pitch’s return. He’d gone out, intending on destroying the Guardians forever. She knew he probably wouldn’t succeed, but hadn’t said anything. Instead, she had prepared their first aid kit, a filling dinner, and waited. It was her job, it was why she had been molded to his purposes. The bracelet now had a matching necklace, and both were used to puppeteer her whenever he got banished by the Guardians for awhile. The black dress- she always wore it, ever since she got to the Darkness- was ripped a little in places, only along the bottom hemline. The dress was floor length, and her time under his power had done strange things to her physiology. Instead of the beautiful, tan skin she’d once had, her skin was now a ghastly gray. Where she’d once had regular fingers and some fat on her bones, she was all angles and talons. Where her eyes had once been a hazel color, they were now a pale yellow, occasionally- and she saw the flinch when she accidentally did it- flashing to a pure white. She hated when she did that. She always got beaten afterward.   
She heard his wails as he was forced underground, and opened the first aid kit. None of it was used- not recently, anyhow. It was always for Pitch’s injuries, and they kept it carefully stocked. She pulled out the gauze and bandage wrappings as he came to a rough landing on the cold stone floor, and watched as he cursed at the Guardians. “YOU’LL SEE, FUCKERS! I WILL RULE THIS WORLD, AND MY DARKNESS WILL CONTROL ALL, AND…” He stopped, and looked… tired. She could see the black blood of his darkening his clothes ever so minutely, and got to work. She approached, ensuring he could hear her steps, and pulled off his coat and shirt. Sure enough, Sandy and Jack had gotten a couple good hits on him. She could see the ice and golden sand where they had torn the skin asunder, barely, and wrapped his arm and torso carefully. “...Pitch, why do you insist on hurting yourself this way? You know they’ll always defeat you in the end.” He scoffed and used her head to pull himself up, pulling on her now waist-length hair and making her yelp. It was black, and smooth. He said brushing it helped him calm down, but she knew that all it did was aggravate him. There were always so many tangles….  
He hobbles over to their small table, and starts digging into the rice and beef she had prepared for them. She wasn’t able to do much with it- she didn’t have any spices- but he still always sucked it up and enjoyed it. It was one of the few things he could tolerate that she did. As soon as he was done with her plate, he looked over at her and said, “Jack was made a Guardian. He won’t know who you are, or your affiliation with me. The others won’t have told him yet.” She knew what that meant. Later, using his magic, Pitch would make her fight Jack. She always hated fighting, but didn’t complain anymore. She’d learned from her mistakes. She nodded, then made her way to the table and ate the small portion she’d served herself. She didn’t usually have much of an appetite, but he made sure she ate anyway, no matter whether or not she would throw it up later.   
Several hours later, she watched her bracelet start to glow, and knew it was time. She’d spent many years in the Darkness with Pitch, and had learned to recognize his magic on sight. She didn’t bother fighting it anymore, knowing he would always have control. So she watched, a prisoner in her own body, as she made her way out.   
Meanwhile, Jack was watching over the bed frame near his pond- he knew the Guardians magic was strong, but his gut told him to wait. It was BORING, but he still did it. And a girl emerged from underneath. He floated down to her watching her curiously… and she stared straight at him for a moment. Until she attacked. Her methods were much like Pitch’s, and he staggered back a minute before finding the patterns in it and jumping back into the fight. As he jumped back in, he thumped the ground a couple times with his foot, alerting Bunny. Bunny stuck his head out a moment, took in the situation, and darted back underground, likely going and getting the other Guardians. Jack rolled his eyes, and kept fighting- until he noticed the necklace. It was a weak spot, and not well defended. So he dove for it, ripping off her neck and making the beads scatter. She staggered for a moment, her eyes flashing a lighter color, until the ghastly yellow that she shared with Pitch returned. Her fighting doubled down, black sand attacks coming at him from left and right until-   
They were at the pole, right outside the workshop. Thank North and his teleporting globes. The fight continued, and he noticed a bracelet on her wrist as the others came from the workshop, holding their weapons. She backed up, then seemed to notice her location and who else has joined them. And she looked… almost fearful? Jack paused while the others charged, and she started attacking them too. He watched her for a second, then decided, as North was attempting to get a hit in with his sabers to dive for the bracelet and scatter its beads, remembering how the loss of her necklace made her stagger. As North and Bunny were yelling,he managed to snap the bracelet apart and watched its beads scatter for a moment. In that moment, everyone held their breath. Even their opponent held still, swaying slightly on her feet. Then, she collapsed, some color coming to her face.   
Bianca couldn’t believe it. Jack Frost, newest Guardian, had made a connection between her jewelry. Oh, Pitch was gonna be pissed if he found out…


	3. Bianca awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Guardians do now that they have someone who looks so much like Pitch in their custody?

When Bianca woke up again, her head was throbbing slightly, which was normal. She often woke up in pain in the Darkness, Pitch having hit the old gunshot wound on her head the night before. What wasn’t normal was the strange feeling of… freedom. And her surroundings. She woke up in a brightly-lit office, which was filled with ice-carved toys. As she tried to sit up, she noticed shackles on her wrists, and shrugged, making the chain between them rattle. She knew it made sense- she looked a lot like Pitch, and the other Guardians had experience fighting her, so they were going to be wary. She’d accidentally met Jack’s eyes when she saw the others had noticed them, and she knew he’d seen her fear. She wasn’t going to be able to make it back to Pitch, and he wasn’t going to be able to come get her- he was trapped underground for the time being. She was entirely at the Guardians mercy, and she knew they wouldn’t be kind. Why would they? She’d done nothing but hurt them, fight them, and attack without any apparent provocation. She sighed, and looked down at her hands for a moment, then jumped a little. They were less gray? She didn’t know that could happen. As she turned her hands over, observing the tiny amounts of actual color in them, Jack Frost entered the room, flanked by Toothiana and North. She jumped noticeably when the door slammed shut behind them, looking up silently. While Jack’s expression was worried, the other two just looked stern. They knew that she could seemingly attack out of nowhere, and were wary. Understandable. She straightened up and tensed, waiting for one of them to strike her, and was surprised when Jack took her chin- gently,  _ so gently, why was he so gentle? _ \- in his hand, and she met his eyes. Again, the fear shone in hers, while confusion shone in his. Why was he confused? Why wasn’t he hitting her? She deserved it, she’d attacked them under Pitch’s control! “You weren’t… that wasn’t you, was it?” His question caught her off guard- how? As tears filled her now daffodil eyes, she wondered how he’d seen through the carefully constructed magical walls that had been put up so long ago by Pitch. Toothiana and North looked startled as she nodded, the tears starting to spill. “He… the jewelry…” As soon as she said it, the elder Guardians looked at each other, horrified. They, for so long, had been fighting someone who was just… a victim. As Bianca sobbed, feeling lighter than she had since she had died, her skin lightened up as well, revealing the light tan color she had once worn with pride, as well as a new eye color- it was such a light blue, it bordered on the gray of approaching storm clouds. The North and Toothiana took their leave, likely to tell the other Guardians about what was happening in North’s office while Jack gently-  _ so gently, he was so gentle,  _ **_why?!?_ ** \- wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed into the shoulder of his jacket. 

They stayed that way for quite some time, Jack eventually picking her up and taking her to a big, open room with a globe in the center- likely where they communicated with the moon, she thought dully- and he sat with her in his lap for a while longer, waiting for the others to show up. When they did, their eyes were downcast, and even Bunny was silent. When her sobs eventually died into sniffles, North approached, holding a small moon bead, carved from ice. “I enchanted it- he can’t take you unless you go willingly. He won’t be able to hurt you ever again.” Bianca nodded, taking the bead and holding it, as her dress had no pockets. Toothiana produced a dress that was her size- and it was beautiful. Pale greens and purples danced across its surface in flowery patterns, and it looked to even have pockets. “That dress looked uncomfortable, so my fairies and i made you a new one. I… I hope you like it.” Toothiana laid the dress down in front of her, and she saw the sorrow and worry in the Guardian’s eyes- and she didn’t blame any of them. They didn’t know anything. So, she nodded and grabbed the dress, holding it because it was really freakin soft. All of them just… sat there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, then they went back to what they’d all been doing before she got there. Jack kept her in his lap, rubbing her back gently. She was so,  _ so  _ tired… and as she started slipping into sleep, a panicked cry came from Jack. But it didn’t matter. As her form slowly grew more lax, it also grew more transparent. Soon, all that was left of her was the gifts, and Jack’s cries for anybody else to help him get her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end, I promise! I just need to transition into the next chapter.   
> Also, fair warning, it’s probably gonna be a little confusing. The next chapter, not this one lol


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it wasn’t the end!

Bianca’s first memory- the first one of this life, rather- was seeing the moon. It was a full moon, and it glowed so  _ brightly _ that night, it was almost too much for her little-kid eyes to stand. As she looked at it, the stars around it twinkled merrily, almost as if they were watching her new life with amusement. 

She was now albino, with skin and hair being whiter than most tanktops, and eyes the color of approaching storm clouds. Sure, she usually had to wear sunscreen 24/7, but she loved her life. She felt safe with her new family, and they loved her dearly. And as she watched her father go to work in the mornings, and her mom teach her how to someday be an independent woman, her life felt… picturesquely beautiful. 

In school, she was a social butterfly. All the other kids loved her pale skin and hair, and she was invited to  _ all  _ the birthday parties- even the parties of some kids a year older than she was! She was always careful, remembering how she had been shunned in her past life. She didn’t want anybody except her parents knowing she remembered it. They thought the memories were a phase she would just grow out of. She didn’t, and they made her see a child psychologist. It was fine. She could talk about Jack and North and Toothiana there all day if she wanted. She even sometimes talked about her time with Pitch, though it was harder to remember. So, whenever new memories of Pitch resurfaced, she wrote them down. She carried her memory journal with her everywhere. Other kids assumed it was a diary and didn’t look, while all the teachers had gotten emails to not look in it on orders from her therapist. Even when she cried. And she cried a lot. 

One night, she woke with a start, tears in her eyes. Another of the Pitch memories had surfaced, but it was… different. She felt like a teenager, and had looked like one too. She wasn’t a social butterfly- she had walked through school in her memories scared of the other kids. As she got out of bed to write down the memory, a moonbeam shone directly into her room, and she smiled. The moon always made her happier, and she looked out the window at it for a few minutes, then actually got out of bed. According to her bedside clock, it was 3 am. Not bad, but she wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night. Oh, well. She’d gone to bed at 8, so she’d gotten 7 or 8 hours of sleep. As she crossed the room, something on the floor sparkled, and she stopped for a moment, picking it up. She remembered it well, though she’d only seen it once before. It was a bead given to her by Santa! She smiled sadly, recalling the look of remorse on his face when he’d given it to her. He’d felt so  _ bad… _ She shrugged and put it in her pocket, finally reaching her desk. As she wrote down the memory, the moon’s light shone brightly out her window, lighting up the room enough that she didn’t need a light. As soon as she closed her journal, a sense of… electricity filled the air, as well as anticipation. It made her chest tighten, and she looked out the window just as the moonbeam, which had been traveling across the room until it hit her face at that exact moment. Her eyes changed color, going from storm clouds to a pure white, and a soft glow encased her hands. Ringing it were pale blues, greens, and purples, akin to the Aurora Borealis, only paler and smaller. After a moment, things in her room started floating, the glow around her hands growing to encase some of her books and the clock on her bedside table. Her eyes stayed on the moon, entranced by its light. It felt as if she was truly looking at it for the first time, though she knew that couldn’t have been true. After a few moments, everything fell again, and her hands stopped glowing. But her eyes changed again, the irises now a constantly changing myriad of colors that had flowed around her hands just a minute before. Now thoroughly exhausted, Bianca thought nothing more of it, logging it away to journal the next morning. But she forgot. She always forgot to log when the magic made things glow and float in the dead of night. It was strongest when the moon was fullest, but happened on other nights too. Her most memorable one was right after her 15th Halloween. They’d returned late from a dinner party that night, and her parents had immediately gone to bed. That nights memory had been of simply a bang and immense pain, which had been triggered by the sight of a kids toy gun. The pain still echoed in her head, making the sensory memory easier to write down. It had been a full moon that night, and she was already tired. Her eyes had drifted to the moon again, and the magic took control faster than it ever had before, even lifting her into the air. When it stopped, about 10 minutes after activating, she had fallen and her back had a massive bruise. It was easily coverable, so no awkward questions were asked. But it stayed in her mind. Each session of magic lasted longer, and the glow around her hands now lingered a moment after the magic had left them. No online searches had come up with anything useful, so she stayed silent, only telling her therapist about these midnight magic sessions. Her therapist insisted she figure out how to control the magic, but it came and went at its choosing. Eventually, her therapist kept it as a reminder for the end of the appointment, but it was never a big point anymore. 

As Bianca grew in her new life, an old shadow watched and waited. He knew she would come back to him. She always had. His golden eyes had entranced her before, and he was intending to have them entrance her again. All he had to do was wait. 


	5. More of the next life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca in high school. Not as simple as one would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So in case you didn’t notice, I’m trying to write one chapter each day. Life may get in the way sometimes, but I’ll do my best, I promise.

Bianca was 17 now, with high school graduation rapidly approaching, along with prom and her 18th birthday. She’d gotten a new therapist when she turned 13, who agreed with her old therapist on most counts. What Bianca didn’t like that the new therapist did was that she said the memories of her past life weren’t really memories, just very vivid and memorable dreams. Bianca didn’t agree with her there, but still went to her. She always insisted on reading the new journal entries, and all but interrogated Bianca about the midnight magic sessions. What exactly was lifted, the conditions outside, how Bianca felt during them… it was usually the same. She could never describe exactly how she felt during the magic, and when she felt she had got it right, the therapist always wrote it down and looked at her weird. She tried putting Bianca on medication for awhile, and it seemed to do… something. The magic felt more… strained. As if it was pushing itself through a barrier of some sort, but it was still getting stronger. 

One day, a few weeks before prom, she and her best friend, Adira, were chatting when she felt lightheaded. It happened sometimes, it was just one of her meds side effects. But it felt… different. Wrong. She stopped in the hallway, swaying. Adira’s words, “Bianca? Bianca, you okay,” reached her as if she was listening from underwater. Everything was fuzzy, and darkness creeped around the edges of her vision. Next thing she knew, Adira was calling for a teacher and everything tilted sideways and she hit her head, the world going black. 

In her unconscious dreams, images flashed through her mind. Twin tombstones, dark stairs, golden eyes. The bright moon, ice, golden sand, and beautiful feathers. Pitch Black, the boogeyman, stayed in her mind the longest, terrifying her into wakefulness. It wasn’t long, but she could hear the beeping of a heart monitor and yelling. She slipped back under easily, the darkness and numbness of unconscious calling her name. 

When she woke, she heard worried whispers. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she couldn’t sleep again, either. She looked around, and noticed the IV in her arm, and the beeping heart monitor by her side. She was in the hospital? But she’d just been at school, talking to Adira about the prom dresses they’d each bought… 

A nurse came in, and he smiled. “Hello, miss Bianca. How’re you feeling?” 

“Confused. What… what happened?” 

“Well, it appears that your immune system rejected the risperdal that was prescribed by your psychologist, most likely because you had too high a dosage. We recommend talking to them ASAP and getting the dosage dialed down. We also recommend, because your body’s rejection was sorta violent and sudden, weaning off this medication entirely. I’ll let your parents know you’re awake and that you feel well enough to chat with them, okay?” 

Bianca nodded, trying to commit what he said to memory. Basically, go off the meds that kinda sucked. She was fine with that. 

When her parents came in, they discussed the possibility of coming off the pills and called her psychologist. They said absolutely not, so they told her that Bianca would no longer be going there, and called her psychiatrist and told him about everything that had happened, and he agreed with them. Furthermore, he told them all that she could try going without therapy for a couple months, see how it goes while she weans herself off the meds. 

They then started taking to the ER doctor, and all of them devised a schedule to get Bianca off her pills, and she was cleared to go home the next day. About a week later, the family got a letter in the mail from another family about how that particular therapist may be responsible for multiple murders. After contacting a couple lawyers, Bianca’s family decided to take her ex-therapist to court. 


	6. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Bianca meet again. 
> 
> And we finally meet someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... its been a hot minute. Don't yell at me for not updating, life got hella crazy. But maybe if you comment, I could be a little more motivated to write the next chapter?

The letter came a few weeks later. 

Inside, there were detailed accounts from several families about how their children, all very much like Bianca in that they believed in the Guardians, had all died from accidental overdoses of risperdal, a medication usually prescribed for schizophrenia or bipolar disorder. Furthermore, all had the same therapist who brushed all their stories of the Guardians off as vivid dreams. All of this lined up so well, that Bianca’s mom, Amanda, met up with all the parents at a nearby cafe. All the stories lined up, even with the side effects of headaches and dizziness! They realized that this likely wasn’t just a coincidence- the therapist, Dr Ashley Wilson had done this on purpose. Nobody was quite sure why, but they spoke to the lawyer that Amanda Taylor had hired, and he agreed that this was quite the connection. They gave this information to the police, who immediately went to work. 

From then on, Bianca’s life was a whirlwind of interviews and visits, school, and friends. There was always at least one person with her at all times, just in case she fainted again. Thankfully, it didn’t happen again that they saw, but one could never be too careful. But there was also something new- more memories of Pitch Black, his twisted kindness towards her, and what he had purposefully failed to prevent the last time she had been alive. When she remembered this, she cried for the first time in years, desperate to get the emotions out. 

Thats when she first heard him again. 

“You know… I always did love your face when you cried. You were always prettiest then, tears streaking down your face as you sobbed, silently begging for someone to notice your pain. They never did, did they?” Pitch’s voice rang out from the fairly undisturbed silence, a smirk gracing his face. “I’m surprised you lasted this long… You had killed yourself before this time in your life last time, remember?” 

Of course she remembered, but she wasnt going to tell him that. Her silence, though, spoke volumes. 

“Of course you do, little Bianca… Your name didn’t even change, Manny made sure of that.” His tone was cruel and mocking in that last sentence, looking towards the moon. “Well? Show me what gift he has granted you. What has he done to you that makes you worthy of life now?” As he spoke, he approached her threateningly, a hand raised to strike her. Everything about the situation- the mocking tone of voice, the approach, the hand raised to bring pain- it all brought memories back. So she did the only thing she could think of- she made things float. 

With her hands at her sides, her eyes glowed like the Northern Lights, and all the furniture in the room floated. Bianca and Pitch floated as well, the girl’s hands coming up as everything began to lift off the ground. At that moment, a moonbeam hit her face, and she glowed brilliantly as the Northern Lights began to dance on the night sky outside. 

_ “The Guardians are on their way, be patient. Moonbeam, just  _ **_wait,_ ** _ alright?”  _

At the voice echoing in her head, Bianca startled, and everything came crashing back down onto the floor again. With the leverage of the floor, Pitch lunged at the teenager, pinning her against the wall as she sputtered, desperately kicking and scratching at his hands, desperate to make him  _ let go _ . As soon as the thought entered her brain, the dark avatar of fear was sent flying backwards away from her as she dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. 

This time when Pitch looked at her, he did not see the depressed teen that she had been in her past life, shunned by all those who should love her. 

This time, Pitch did not see someone easily manipulated. 

This time? This time, Pitch saw someone blessed by the moon, given its ability to call the Guardians of the world at their whim. So he did the only thing he could do. He ran.

As he left, things began floating again, but Bianca stayed on the floor as her hands and eyes glowed. 

And Manny made his first appearance to the one he claimed  _ his. _


End file.
